Of Course I Do
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: You hate me, don't you, Kaiba? asks Jou. Of course I do, puppy, says Kaiba, Of course I do.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Of Course I Do

By

Hideki LaShae

Jou watches as Kaiba sits down beneath the shade of the cherry blossom tree and opens his laptop to continue a piece of work that got postponed by him having to come to school in the first place. "You know he hates me."

"That can't be true," says Yugi sending a quick glance in Kaiba's direction.

"Why else does he call me all those dog names?" asks Jou.

"Why don't you go over there and ask him?" replies Yugi simply.

"I think I will!" exclaims Jou getting up from his seat at the picnic table and walking towards Kaiba. He stands in front of the brunet with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kaiba looks up at Jou with a single eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"You hate me, don't you, Kaiba?" asks Jou.

"Of course I do, puppy," says Kaiba turning his eyes back to his laptop, "Of course I do."

Jou scoffs at the words that he himself had uttered moments before and turns to walk back to Yugi. "He said that he hates me."

"Well what did you expect him to say in that situation?" asks Yugi, "Do you have any idea how many people are around right now? Do you honestly think he would admit anything else with an audience? You need to get him alone and ask him again."

"Alone? Me? Kaiba?" Jou blinks rapidly. "Are you out of your mind, Yugi?"

"No, Jou. I just…" Yugi sighs. "I'm sorry, Jou. Forget about it."

Jou turns around to look at Kaiba again. "Yeah… yeah. I'll just forget about it. It's for the best."

Yugi looks over at Kaiba and his eyes catch the azure gaze looking in their direction for the briefest of moments before being rapidly ripped back to the laptop. He smiles weakly. "Yeah. For the best."

"Let's play a hand of Duel Monsters before lunch ends," says Jou smiling at Yugi.

"Do you think he ever eats?" asks Yugi slowly, "He's just so thin… when you take off the trench coat I mean…" He eyes up Jou wondering if the blond registered the fact that he said 'you' instead of 'he'. "And we never see him eating lunch."

Jou rolls his eyes. "Well, if you're so worried about the jerk, I'll go ask him!"

"Thanks, Jou!"

Jou marches back over to Kaiba. "Hey, moneybags! Yugi's worried about you. Do you ever eat?"

"Of course I do, puppy. Of course I do," says Kaiba not looking up from his laptop this time.

"When?" asks Jou seeing Yugi's hand wave to prompt him to further action.

Kaiba looks up at Jou, and for a moment, his hungry blue eyes meet the equally starving golden brown eyes of the boy before him. He ignores the question as he resumes his work.

"Does Mokuba have to force food down your throat?"

Jou's only response is the tip-tapping of Kaiba's fingers on the keypad of the computer. He sighs. "Do you get off on ignoring me or something?"

Kaiba stops typing and looks up at Jou with a contemplative look on his face for a moment. Then he smirks and says, "Of course I do, puppy. Of course I do."

Jou spins around angrily and heads back to Yugi. "Damn jerk! He just told me he gets off on ignoring me!"

"Is that exactly what he said?" asks Yugi curiously.

"Well… I asked him if he got off on ignoring me or something, and he said of course!" exclaims Jou flopping down on the seat again, "Now what does that sound like to you?"

"Something!" exclaims Yugi deceptively. He smirks when the bell rings signaling them to return to classes. He stands up quickly and runs towards the door into the school. "Come on or we'll be late for class!"

Jou chases after Yugi. "What do you mean by that?"

Yugi giggles and runs faster into the building.

Kaiba watches Jou running after Yugi as he packs up his laptop and makes his own way inside. He doesn't say a word as he makes his way to the same class that the two are racing to, and he doesn't even look at them as he passes them play-fighting to get to his desk in the secluded back corner of the room.

"Jou," hisses Yugi in a nearly silent whisper, "Did you even stop to think that maybe Kaiba was saying he got off on something else other than annoying you? Maybe something else involving you but not what you were asking him exactly?"

Jou's eyes widen. "You mean… like… thoughts of me…" His cheeks flare up a brilliant red. "Uh… indecent?"

Yugi smiles. "It's possible."

"I'll ask him later." Jou smiles slightly to himself.

That afternoon, Jou rushes from the classroom, leaving all his friends wondering where he's heading in such a hurry. He makes it to the long black limousine before Kaiba, and he slips inside as quietly as he can, not even bothering to ask why the driver isn't standing outside the door like a good subservient employee. He leans back in the seat and smirks when Kaiba climbs in and immediately gives the driver the order to go.

"Do you like me, Kaiba?" asks Jou.

Kaiba snaps his head to look towards Jou in amazement and confusion.

Jou moves to sit exactly beside Kaiba. He nibbles on his lower lip slightly before he asks a different question. "Do you want to kiss me, Kaiba?"

Kaiba licks his lips and pulls Jou into his lap. "Of course I do, puppy. Of course I do."

"Then kiss me already!" exclaims Jou.

Kaiba wastes no time following the order as he forces their lips together. He kisses Jou with the fire of a thousand suns, and when he pulls out of the kiss, he leaves Jou in a state of breathless euphoria, quivering in his arms as he tries to catch his elusive breath.

Jou looks at Kaiba and gives him a smile. He still shakes as he tries to regain his breath, but he doesn't care. He presses his own lips up against Kaiba's for a moment in a gentle reminder of what they just shared. "So… does that mean you do like me?"

"Of course I do, puppy. Of course I do."

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday night?" asks Jou blushing.

Kaiba nods, his own cheeks reddening slightly.

"Great!" exclaims Jou with a huge smile on his face. He presses his lips to Kaiba's once more, giving the brunet a passionate kiss.

Kaiba winds his fingers in Jou's unruly blond hair and guides the kiss in his favor until he finally seizes control from the other teen. He pulls away with a slight nip to Jou's bottom lip.

"So… you can let me out anytime now," says Jou.

Kaiba chuckles. He signals his driver to stop.

"So… what time will you be picking me up on Friday? Do you think six sounds good?" asks Jou.

"Of course I do, puppy," says Kaiba getting in one last kiss while the limo pulls to a stop.

"See you then," says Jou climbing from the limo and waving slightly before he runs off down the street. He heads off towards the Kame Game Shop and bursts through the door. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Jou! Where did you run off to after class?" asks Honda looking at his best friend.

"I was lining up my date for Friday night!" exclaims Jou with a beaming grin.

Yugi smiles knowingly at Jou from his position behind the counter.

"You? A date? What kind of stupid slut would agree to date you?" asks Anzu with wide eyes.

Jou growls at the brown haired girl. "Don't you dare call hi… my date a slut, Anzu!"

"So who is it?" asks Anzu crossing her arms over her chest.

"We don't need to know," says Yugi.

"Hell, yeah we need to know!" exclaims Honda, "So… what chick did you get? Does she have a sister? We could do doubles!"

"I'd rather not do doubles with you, Honda," says Jou, "I've seen you on dates before! I'd rather you not… bother my date the way you do your own."

"Hey!" Honda takes a swing towards Jou's head, but the blond dodges with practiced ease.

"I can't let you give me a black eye before my date!" exclaims Jou glaring at Honda, "It's going to be bad enough that I don't have any idea how to dress properly for it! I don't have anything fitting!"

"Well… if you need to borrow something to wear," says Honda slowly, "Then you need to tell me who you're going out with!"

"Can't!" exclaims Jou, "You'd try to hurt me! Besides, I doubt you'd have anything that would work for what I want anyway!"

"Where are you going?" asks Anzu in shock.

Yugi simply smiles at his clueless friends. "Jou… if you're given the option, I'd suggest taking your date to Le Coeur de La Mer for dinner and then to the outdoor pavilion at the park. There is going to be a free concert there. I think that would be a great date for you two. It would give you both a chance to talk… or whatever."

Honda and Anzu look back and forth between Jou and Yugi's blushing faces.

"Yugi, what do you know that we don't know?" asks Anzu.

"I know who Jou's going out with!" exclaims Yugi, "But I'm not telling anyone!" He looks towards Jou and smiles sincerely at his very best friend. "I hope the two of you have a wonderful time. Don't do anything that will upset your date and do try to be polite. But also, remember what it is about you that attracts the other to you and try not to lose hold of that."

"What's that again?" asks Jou too quickly.

"Your insolence." Yugi winks. "Now… I think I may have an outfit in my closet that would fit you and work well for your date. I can't wear it. You can go up and check it out. It's in the protective bag at the back of the closet."

"Thanks, Yugi! You're the best!" exclaims Jou running up the stairs into the house above the shop and he heads straight to Yugi's room to look over the outfit and try it on. He yells down the stairs several minutes later. "Yugi, it's perfect! You totally rule!"

* * *

In two days time, Jou puts on the long sleeved dress shirt and barely fitting black leather pants that Yugi agreed to lend to him and he runs his comb through his hair before waiting impatiently for Kaiba to pick him up. From his vantage point staring out the window, he sees the royal blue sports car pull into the driveway two minutes before six. He smiles when he sees Kaiba, in a similar dress shirt with expensive black slacks, climb out of the car and walk towards the door with something hidden in his hand.

At promptly six o'clock the doorbell rings, and Jou swings the door open, smiling wildly at Kaiba. "Right on time!"

"Of course, puppy," says Kaiba. He reveals the single white rose to Jou.

"Is… is that for me?"

Kaiba smirks but he nods his head nonetheless.

Jou pulls Kaiba into the house and closes the door before kissing the brunet soundly. He takes the flower and closes his eyes as he inhales the scent. "Thank you. I'll go put this in water. I'll be right back."

"Where's your father?" asks Kaiba as Jou disappears into the kitchen.

"He works the night shift," says Jou reappearing after a moment with the rose in a glass of water that he sets down on the coffee table, "So… I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner at La Coeur de la Mer and then go to the concert in the park. Do you think that sounds okay?"

"Of course I do, puppy. Of course I do," says Kaiba taking Jou's hand and leading him out of the house.

"And since I asked you out, I'll be paying tonight," says Jou proudly.

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. He opens the passenger door and helps Jou into the seat. He leans down to whisper into the blond's ear, "Have you seen the prices at that restaurant, Jou? Do you honestly think you can afford it?"

Jou blushes.

"I like this color on you," whispers Kaiba fingering the open collar of the red shirt Jou wears, "I really do, puppy. It matches your cheeks!"

Jou flushes with a sudden wave of anger as Kaiba closes the door and moves around to get into the driver's seat. "Was that a jab, Kaiba?"

"Not likely." Kaiba chuckles. "I like it when you blush."

"That blue looks very nice on you," says Jou indicating the sapphire blue shade of Kaiba's dress shirt, "It brings out the color of your eyes."

"That is exactly why I own it," says Kaiba with a small smile directed at Jou, "Buckle your seat belt."

Unsure of why exactly Kaiba made that demand, but preferring to follow it rather than object, Jou wraps the seat belt in front of his body and clicks it into place.

Kaiba fastens his own seat belt before starting the engine and zooming away from Jou's house at speeds far exceeding the limit.

"Damn! You really don't like to take your time, do you?" asks Jou gripping his armrest with white-knuckled hands.

"I don't have time to waste. I have to make the most of it!" exclaims Kaiba, "Too much to do with the company and my brother… and schoolwork!"

"Am I keeping you from something you'd rather be doing?" Jou bites his lip nervously.

"Absolutely not!" exclaims Kaiba, "You're keeping me from doing an English essay on the different meanings of slang words or a complete rework of a new game program that a few of my ex-workers were too incompetent to do properly, and more importantly, you're keeping me from playing endless hours of video games with Mokuba whining because I always beat him at the games. You are not keeping me from anything I would rather be doing! You're keeping me from things that I don't wish to do at all! So don't feel bad about asking me out on this date!"

Jou smiles.

"There is something I was wondering though," says Kaiba smirking as he pulls the car up to the curb outside of the restaurant, "But you'll probably get pissed off at me if I ask you."

"What is it?" replies Jou, "I'll try not to get mad."

"I was just wondering how this date was going to end," says Kaiba looking directly into Jou's eyes as the valet moves from the sidewalk towards Jou's door to open it for him.

"What do you mean?" asks Jou.

"Where will you be sleeping tonight? And will I be joining you there?" whispers Kaiba as the valet opens Jou's door.

"Welcome to La Coeur de la Mer, sir," says the valet.

Jou blushes crimson as he climbs from the car and waits on the sidewalk for Kaiba to join him there moments before the car drives away at the hands of the valet.

"You don't have to answer," whispers Kaiba into Jou's ear as he brushes past him.

Jou follows Kaiba into the restaurant. He grabs the brunet's arm and whispers into his ear, "But I already know the answer to your question. Tonight, I sleep alone in my bed. Tomorrow night though is another question."

"So if I were to take you out again tomorrow, where would you sleep?" asks Kaiba guiding Jou towards a podium where the Maitre D' stands greeting a lavishly wealthy, older couple.

"In my bed," says Jou, "only with you. My dad would be at work, and Mokuba couldn't walk in on us doing anything he shouldn't see."

Kaiba smiles. "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"You just want in my pants." Jou smirks. "But what the heck… It's a date!"

"Oh…"

"Welcome, Mr. Kaiba!" exclaims the Maitre D' with a huge grin upon his face, "Would you and your intriguing date care to have your usual table? Or do you think you might prefer a booth for this evening? I have a lovely booth resting on the terrace that I think your companion might like."

Kaiba looks at Jou. "It's up to you. Do you want to sit on the terrace or do you want to use my normal table on the balcony?"

"Balcony!" exclaims Jou.

"Very well then," says the Maitre D' signaling a waiter to escort Jou and Kaiba to their table, "Jean-Luc, please escort Mr. Kaiba and Sir to Mr. Kaiba's normal table."

The waiter nods simply and guides the young couple to the second story balcony where they get a wonderful view of Domino at night as well as the inside of the restaurant. "Here you are, sirs. Could I start you with anything from the bar?"

Kaiba helps Jou into his seat like a good gentleman before he takes his own seat. "Anything, Jou?"

"Uh… not right now. Thank you," says the blond giving the waiter a small nod of his head.

The waiter smiles. "I will give you and your guest a moment to review the menu, Mr. Kaiba. I will return shortly."

Kaiba nods and the waiter walks away. He turns his eyes to Jou. "Is anything wrong, Jou?"

"No," says Jou lifting his menu and hiding his face within it.

"You don't like to drink?" asks Kaiba.

Jou sighs and lowers his menu to reveal his slightly blushing face. "It's not that…"

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "I think I understand. This is about your stupid idea of paying for our evening out, isn't it?"

"I asked you out. Etiquette dictates that I pay for the expenses of the date," says Jou.

"Puppy," whispers Kaiba reaching across the table to take Jou's hand in his own, "I don't like you because of your money…"

Jou scoffs at the irony of the words.

"I like you because you are strong-willed and determined," says Kaiba, "and I most certainly don't mind treating you to dinner and drinks."

A twinkle appears in Jou's eyes. He smiles. "Will you make me a deal?"

"Depends on what it is…"

"The person who pays for our date bottoms in the bedroom," whispers Jou.

"I will only agree to that deal if you share my bed tonight," whispers Kaiba in return, "While I have no problems allowing you to have control while I pay for our excursions, if you insist on something like that, then you will pay tonight and share my bed with me so that I will be able to pleasure you. If you don't agree to my added condition, then I suppose we will just have to switch off and on in our control of the other in bed, and we will be back to arguing over who will pay for our dates."

Jou's soft brown eyes widen. "Switch control?"

Kaiba narrows his eyes. "You thought I would want to top you all the time, didn't you?"

"You mean you don't?"

"Of course not, puppy. That's not fair to you… as my lover."

Jou slides off his chair and pulls Kaiba into a heated kiss.

"Now sit down and read your menu," whispers Kaiba against Jou's lips once the kiss finally ends, "And don't worry about the prices. I'll pay for dinner, and you can buy us dessert after the concert in the park. I don't care about proper etiquette around you. You're worth too much."

Jou smiles as he returns to his seat.

The waiter walks by and smiles, but when he sees Jou bury his face into the menu, he doesn't stop.

Kaiba smiles as he watches Jou. "Go ahead and order everything if you want. We can have whatever you don't eat sent to your house."

Jou blushes and puts his menu down. "I've decided what I want."

Kaiba holds his hand up for a second, and the waiter rushes over.

"Good evening again, sirs. Would you care for anything to drink now?" asks the waiter.

"Um… no, but I am ready to order dinner," says Jou.

"Very good, sir," says the waiter.

Jou glances at Kaiba. "I would like the chicken."

"Yes, sir, and how would you wish it prepared?" asks the waiter with a steady smile.

"Cooked."

Kaiba starts speaking in rapid French to the waiter before waving him off.

"What did you just do?" asks Jou.

"I completed our order in French," says Kaiba, "I speak the language fluently, and it is our waiter's native language. I also ordered a bottle of wine for us to accompany our dinner."

"Okay," says Jou. He takes a drink from the goblet of water on the table by his plate. "Maybe I should have opted for the booth."

"Why?"

"Because then I could cuddle up beside you."

"And you can here as well," says Kaiba moving his chair to sit on the same side of the table as Jou, and he wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Jou rests his head against Kaiba's shoulder. "I like this. What about you?"

"Of course I do, puppy. Of course I do," says Kaiba holding Jou with a firm but gentle hand.

* * *

Jou blushes as Kaiba walks him up to his door. "I've really enjoyed your company tonight, Kaiba."

"As have I, Jou," says Kaiba leaning forward to capture Jou's mouth.

"Now… don't think I'm easy or anything cause I've never done this on a first date before, but… do you want to come inside?" asks Jou.

"Oh, fuck yes," whispers Kaiba.

"Yeah… I think that's exactly what we both have in mind," whispers Jou opening the door and allowing Kaiba to go in first.

Kaiba steps into the house and pulls Jou in after him. He kisses Jou. "I like you."

"I kinda figured that," whispers Jou taking Kaiba's hand and guiding him down the dark halls to his room. He opens the door and pulls his boyfriend inside. He flips the light switch on. "It's probably not as big or fancy as yours, but at least its mine."

Kaiba looks around the room at the simple double bed, the open closet on one side of the room with a pile of discarded clothes on the floor in front of it, the desk and matching chair facing the sole window, and the dresser covered in pictures of Jou's friends and family along the wall beside the door. He smiles at Jou. "It's perfect. I couldn't imagine anything better for our first night together."

Jou blushes.

Kaiba turns to Jou and pulls the blond up against him. "How do you want to work this? Is tonight your turn or mine?"

"Uh… mine?"

Kaiba kisses Jou before backing over to the bed and sitting down. He falls backwards onto the bed. "Oh, your bed is so comfortable! Mokuba insists that I should be sleeping on a mattress that is far too soft for my liking!"

Jou walks over to the bed and straddles Kaiba. "I thought this bed was too firm."

"I like it!" exclaims Kaiba, "Now hurry and undress me before I fall asleep and you miss your turn!"

"Oh, I can't have that!" exclaims Jou helping Kaiba to sit up so he can pull the shirt off quickly. He tosses the soft fabric towards the desk. He pushes Kaiba gently back onto the bed as he moves down, kissing his chest as he goes to remove the pants and boxers. He growls when the pants get stuck on Kaiba's shoes. He takes a calming breath as he stops to remove the shoes and socks and then pulls the pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

"Now your turn," says Kaiba moving to get comfortable in the center of the bed.

"Do you mind turning the sheets down while I get undressed?" asks Jou kicking his shoes off.

Kaiba sighs. "Oh, fine!"

Jou removes his shirt as he watches a very naked and pleasantly aroused brunet slide from his bed long enough to pull the blankets down before climbing back in. He sheds his clothes as quick as he can before climbing back into bed and laying a trail of kisses down Kaiba's chest. "Tonight, you're mine."

"Of course I am, puppy!" exclaims Kaiba arching into Jou's kisses.

Jou reaches beneath the bed and pulls out a small box. He sets it beside them. "Okay… what scent do you like best? I have strawberry, chocolate, floral essences, and papaya fruit."

"Interesting choices," says Kaiba with a smirk.

"They were gifts, mostly." Jou blushes. "Each guy I was with had a different favorite, and they would always give me a bottle of their personal favorite."

Kaiba's eyes narrow. "So you've used each of those lubricants on a different one of your lovers?"

"Well… no. The papaya fruit is my favorite, and no guy has ever wanted me to use it on them," says Jou slowly, "So that one's been my personal lube for when I have to take care of myself." He flushes with embarrassment.

"Papaya sounds wonderful then," says Kaiba, "You will be throwing the others away in the morning. You won't be sleeping with anyone but me for a long while."

"Sure thing," says Jou pulling the bottle of papaya-scented lubricant out of the box and tossing the box towards the desk. "But you didn't answer my question, what is your favorite scent?"

"Honey actually, but they don't make lube with that scent, so we'll just stick to your papaya," says Kaiba, "Now, are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Are you always this bossy with your lovers?"

"Would you like me to give you references so you can check out what kind of lover I am?"

"Yeah." Jou smirks and kisses Kaiba passionately. "I'm just kidding. I can figure that out on my own!"

"Good. Because there's a few whose names I don't know," says Kaiba.

Jou's eyes widen.

"But I suppose I could look it up since they do work for me," says Kaiba, "I never bothered to learn their first names since the only reason they wanted in my pants was to get a raise… which they didn't get. They just got one good fuck before I sent them back to work."

Jou gasps.

"I'm kidding!"

"You jerk! You really had me believing that!" exclaims Jou, "I'll make you regret that!" He reaches under the bed again and pulls up a length of silk rope. He shows it to Kaiba with an evil smirk. "And before you complain, no… this wasn't used by any of my other lovers. It was a gift from one of my friends. And I haven't had reason to use it before."

Kaiba relaxes and allows Jou to tie his hands above his head.

"Damn, it's been awhile since I've done this!" exclaims Jou starting to kiss Kaiba's cheek and down to his neck, "But don't worry… I'll remember."

Kaiba closes his eyes and succumbs to the pleasure of his golden blond lover.

* * *

"Hey, Seto…"

"What is it, puppy?"

Jou sits down beside Kaiba and smiles. "I want you to be happy."

Kaiba raises an eyebrow curiously. "I am happy."

"I know. I know. I just want you to stay that way. You mean the world to me, and I want you to be happy," says Jou, "That's it. I just want you to be happy."

"Why do you want to make me happy? What is it about me that makes you care so much?" asks Kaiba.

"I care because you're sexy, and you're smart. Dependable, loving, protective." Jou blushes. "I always know where I stand with you."

"You interrupted my work for this?"

"You bastard! Don't you realize that I'm trying to tell you I love you?" screams Jou.

"Of course I do, puppy. Of course I do," says Kaiba with a smirk.

"Why exactly is it that I love you?" says Jou with a sigh.

"Because I'm sexy, smart, dependable, loving, protective…" Kaiba ducks when Jou takes a swing at him. He starts laughing. "Oh, but that's what I love most about you, puppy! You're so quick to snap and bite, but when it comes down to the wire, you will always stand at your master's side!"

"I don't know if I want to love you anymore!"

Kaiba pulls Jou into his arms with a long kiss. "I love you, Jou."

"I know." Jou kisses Kaiba again before cuddling up to his boyfriend. "You don't suppose you could take the rest of the night off, do you?"

"Of course I do, puppy. Only for you…"

* * *

Kaiba settles down in the bed beside his lover. "Our one year anniversary is coming up next week."

"Mmm-hmm," mumbles Jou as he snuggles up to Kaiba.

"What would you like to do?"

"We should eat out, then come home for dessert," whispers Jou with a seductive glint appearing in his eyes.

"Whatever you want…"

"How about forever?" asks Jou sitting up and looking deep into Kaiba's rich blue eyes, "If I can have whatever I want… How about forever?"

Kaiba smirks at Jou. "Forever for what?"

Jou sighs. "Dammit! Why do you always make it difficult? Can't you see I'm trying to ask you to marry me!"

"Of course I will!" exclaims Kaiba kissing Jou soundly upon the lips. "I'd love to marry you!"

"Why do you always make things so complicated for me?" asks Jou laying back down and resting his head on Kaiba's chest.

"Because it has to be your idea. I can't help you get over any fear or apprehension you may have about asking me to marry you… or any of the things you've asked me. You need to be strong and brave enough to do them on your own," whispers Kaiba, "I won't always be there to help you. I might want to be, but I won't always be there. There will come a time when I'm away on business and you would need to be brave, and someday, hopefully a long time from now, I will be gone from this world, and you will need to be strong. I'm trying to prepare you for that, by making these little things difficult for you. I haven't been too difficult on you, have I?"

"No! Now that I think of it, you weren't difficult at all," says Jou, "You were just simply being you… the man I love and want to spend my life with."


End file.
